A Wild Karaoke Night
by mArTiNaMcBrIdErOx91
Summary: Reba and Lori Ann are at a bar on Karaoke night. Lots of singing and crying. Prologue to Kyra's Secrets, if you've read that one or are planning to, you might want to read this first.
1. Brock's Song

**A Wild Karaoke Night**

**A/N: this story will consist of several different songs. Reba and Lori Ann are at a bar on karaoke night but little do they know some of their closest friends are there too. If you've read Kyra's Secrets, or are planning to read it, you might want to read this first, because it kind of explains some things that happen in the other story, kind of like a prologue. This was originally going to be a one shot song-fic, but I had this idea and thought it'd be a good explanation of some of the stuff in Kyra's Secrets.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**TEXAS TAVERN BAR & GRILL  
HOUSTON, TEXAS  
****FRIDAY JULY 17, 2002  
****7:30pm**

Reba Hart was at a local bar with her friend Lori Ann. Little did they know that her ex husband was there with some guys from the office as well. It was karaoke night and Lori Ann had been begging Reba to get up and sing, because the winner got a recording deal.

She finally worked up the nerve to get up and sing, because that's really what she had wanted to do all her life. But before she could get up, a man gets up on stage and starts talking to the DJ. The man turns around to face the crowd and makes Reba nauseous.

Reba looks at her friend wide eyed, "Oh my god. It's him. It's Brock. For all we know he could be drunk on a dare."

Lori Ann can see the fear in her friend's face and says, "Let's just wait and see what he's gonna sing."

Before Reba can say anything else, the music starts a song that neither woman had heard before. Brock introduces himself to the crowd, "Hey guys. I'm Brock Hart. My friend Ed dared me to do this." "But this song is for my ex wife, Reba, who I think I see at that back table with her friend. It's called 18 Days by Saving Abel." then the man starts to sing as a second spotlight finds Reba in the crowd,

_Eighteen days  
Since I'd look at myself  
I don't wanna have to change  
If I don't then no one will  
Is it my state of mind  
Or is it just everything else  
I don't wanna have to be here  
I don't understand it now _

_Cause it's been 18 days  
Since I first held you  
But to me it feels just like  
It feels like a lifetime  
I'm trying hard to re-arrange  
Some say its the hardest thing to do  
But that's another 18 days  
Without you.. _

_Time after time I've been through this  
You show me what it means to live  
You give me hope when I was hopeless  
As my days fade to night  
I remember that state of mind  
I'm soaring straight into your heart  
And I'll fly high _

_Cause it's been 18 days  
Since I first held you  
But to me it feels just like  
__It feels like a lifetime  
I'm trying hard to re-arrange  
Some say it's the hardest thing to do  
But that's just too many days  
Without you _

_And I know what they say  
About all good things  
Will they come to an end  
But I'll fight this time  
So that we might  
Have a chance at this _

_Cause it's been 18 days  
__Since I'd look at myself  
I don't wanna have to change  
If I don't then no one will  
Cause its been too many days  
Since I first held you  
But to me it feels just like  
It feel like a lifetime _

_I'm trying hard to re-arrange  
Some say it's the hardest thing to do  
But that's just too many days without you  
And I know what they say  
__About all good things Well they come to an end  
But I'll fight this time  
So that we might  
Have a chance at this.._

As the song was ending, the spotlight was still on the now crying redheaded woman. Lori Ann is watching Brock with her mouth halfway to the floor. They were so glad that Barbra Jean wasn't there at that exact moment.

The music finally silenced and Brock hands the microphone back to the DJ and whispers something in the man's ear. The DJ stands up and says, "Wasn't he awesome? Next up, we have a request from Mr. Hart, he claims that his ex wife always wanted to be a singer, and we all know that the winner of this contest tonight gets a recording contract with the Valory Music Company. So whadda you think, should Reba come up here and sing?"

The crowd cheers in encouragement for the redheaded woman as the spotlight stays where it is. They watch her take a gulp of her drink, stand up and make her way to the front of the room, but only to be bumped into by a very familiar, but unwelcome blond.

"Hey Cheyenne, look I just bumped into!" the woman yells.

Thousands of different thoughts zip in and out of the redheaded woman's mind at the same time she almost faints. _'this can't be happening. Lori Ann's gone and set me up for this. What a moe-ron' _

Before Reba can collect herself, a second blond approaches her. "Hey mom! What's are you doing here?"

"Lori Ann dared me to go sing, so I'm singing, no big deal." the woman lies.

"Not true Red, I heard what the DJ said, and I heard the end of Brock's song." the woman explains.

"Look BJ, I had no clue he was here, or you. Like I said, I'm here with Lori Ann." Reba replies.

"Who cares, now we're here, we can have fun. So whadda you gonna sing?" Barbra Jean asks.

"I don't know yet, I'll find something." Reba sighs and makes her way to the stage.

**A/N: tell me what you think, should I continue? Do you like it, have any ideas for Reba's song (no Reba songs!) Please Review!!**


	2. Reba's Song

**A Wild Karaoke Night**

**A/N: this story will consist of several different songs. Reba and Lori Ann are at a bar on karaoke night but little do they know some of their closest friends are there too. If you've read Kyra's Secrets, or are planning to read it, you might want to read this first, because it kind of explains some things that happen in the other story, kind of like a prologue. This was originally going to be a one shot song-fic, but I had this idea and thought it'd be a good explanation of some of the stuff in Kyra's Secrets.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Lori Ann dared me to go sing, so I'm singing, no big deal." the woman lies.

"Not true Red, I heard what the DJ said, and I heard the end of Brock's song." the woman explains.

"Look BJ, I had no clue he was here, or you. Like I said, I'm here with Lori Ann." Reba replies.

"Who cares, now we're here, we can have fun. So whadda you gonna sing?" Barbra Jean asks.

"I don't know yet, I'll find something." Reba sighs and makes her way to the stage.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**TEXAS TAVERN  
****7:45pm**

Reba Hart walks up to the stage and looks at the song list the DJ had. He had _everything_ from old Dolly Parton to The Black Eyed Peas' latest, even stuff that'd never been on the radio. She reads through some of the Martina McBride and Kellie Pickler stuff, and can't decide between two. After a few minutes of deliberating, she makes up her mind and points to one song for the DJ to put on.

She steps up to the microphone, grabs the stool that was sitting on the stage and adjusts the stand, since it'd been adjusted for Brock's height.

"Hi.. As you heard the DJ, the man that just sang is my ex husband. I've come to figure out that my friends and family have set me up for this, as they're here. Like he said, I've always wanted to be a singer, so this record deal would be absolutely amazing." "I'm Reba Hart, and the song that I'm gonna sing is Didn't You Know How Much I Loved You, by Kellie Pickler."

_I remember the way you made love to me  
Like I was all you'd ever need  
Did you change your mind  
Well I didn't change mine  
Now here I am trying to make sense of it all  
We were best friends now we don't even talk  
__You broke my heart  
Ripped my world apart _

_Didn't you know how much I loved you  
Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby  
I gave you everything, every part of me  
Didn't you feel it when I touched you  
Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby  
Baby, tell me  
Didn't you know how much I loved you _

_I can't get you out of my head  
I still feel you in this bed  
Left me all alone  
You couldn't be more gone  
From falling apart to fighting mad  
From wanting you back to not giving a damn  
I've felt it all  
I've been to the wall _

_Didn't you know how much I loved you  
Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby  
I gave you everything, every part of me  
Didn't you feel it when I touched you  
Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby  
Baby, tell me  
Didn't you know how much I loved you _

_One day justice will come and find you  
And I'll be right there in your memory to remind you _

_Didn't you know how much I loved you  
Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby  
I gave you everything, every part of me  
Didn't you feel it when I touched you  
Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby  
Baby, tell me  
Didn't you know how much I loved you _

_Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby  
I gave you everything, every part of me  
Didn't you feel it when I touched you  
Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby  
Baby, tell me  
I gave you everything, every part of me_

Reba clutches the microphone stand as the song fades and tries to bite back tears. Barbra Jean, Cheyenne, Van and Lori Ann are standing in the third row in awe. Brock is sitting at his table, chugging his beer, all because of the song the redheaded woman he'd once been married to just sang.

The DJ approaches Reba and she hands him the microphone. While he starts talking, she's still sitting there shaking. "WOW. That's the only word I can say. That had so much emotion in it, it blew my mind. Who should sing next?" the man says to the crowd.

Reba takes this as her cue to get up, and get out. She's too nervous to face anyone right now. She rushes off the stage to the ladies room, so she can calm herself down. Lori Ann notices her friends sudden disappearance after her performance so she decides to go check on the woman. She turns to Barbra Jean, "I'm gonna go check on her, she looked pretty emotional."

"Do you need me to come too?" the blond asks.

"No Barbra Jean. Didn't you just hear the song she sang, it's rough topic for her." Lori Ann replies.

"Fine. I wanna sing anyways. I'm gonna go find something." BJ tells the woman, but realizes someone else has already taken the stage.

***********

Lori Ann leaves the room and makes her way to the women's restrooms. She hears what she thinks is someone crying from inside one of the stalls.

"Reba, it's Lori Ann, are you in here?" the woman asks.

"Go away." the woman in question sobs.

"I hear you. And I can see your feet, it's kinda hard to hide those bright pink boots." Lori Ann replies.

"Fine." Reba says, opening the door and walking up to the sink to splash her face with water.

"You did great." her friend says in encouragement.

"Sure. I'm Kellie Pickler."

"I think it was better. Seriously, with the competition you've had tonight, you're the best one, especially if Barbra Jean or Van decide to sing."

"Oh god. That's the last thing I wanna hear tonight. Barbra Jean's rendition of Celine Dion. And Van's who knows what." the redheaded woman laughs.

"Let's get back out there. Barbra Jean's dying to sing, and she's waiting for you." Lori Ann tells her.

"I'm NOT singing anything with her." Reba replies.

"Okay. Let's get a margarita." Lori Ann suggests, and follows Reba back to their table.

******

The two sit back down at their table and are approached by the rest of the group. Brock tries to avoid eye contact with Reba by looking at Cheyenne.

"That was awesome mom." the younger blond excitedly says.

"thanks Cheyenne. You were good too, Brock." the redhead quietly replies.

"Don't mention it. Ed dared me, he even told me what song to sing."

"How come I've never heard it?" Reba asks.

"It's rock, and you don't like rock, remember…" Brock answers, causing everyone else to laugh.

Barbra Jean notices the DJ asking who wants to sing next and Barbra Jean gets excited, "My turn, my turn!! Ohhh, guess what I'm gonna sing??!"

"Don't sing Celine Dion please BJ." Van protests.

"Then I'm singing 9 to 5!" the blond replies.

"Whatever, go have fun." the group says to the blond and watches her dance her way to the stage.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. And I thank you for making suggestions for Reba's song, and I'm sorry if I didn't use yours, but I found this one and thought it was amazing. If you think BJ should sing 9 to 5, or Celine Dion, let me know, or if you think I should make her change her mind, please tell me in a Review! **


	3. Barbra Jean's Song

A Wild Karaoke Night

**A/N: this story will consist of several different songs. Reba and Lori Ann are at a bar on karaoke night but little do they know some of their closest friends are there too. If you've read Kyra's Secrets, or are planning to read it, you might want to read this first, because it kind of explains some things that happen in the other story, kind of like a prologue. This was originally going to be a one shot song-fic, but I had this idea and thought it'd be a good explanation of some of the stuff in Kyra's Secrets.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Don't mention it. Ed dared me, he even told me what song to sing."

"How come I've never heard it?" Reba asks.

"It's rock, and you don't like rock, remember…" Brock answers, causing everyone else to laugh.

Barbra Jean notices the DJ asking who wants to sing next and Barbra Jean gets excited, "My turn, my turn!! Ohhh, guess what I'm gonna sing??!"

"Don't sing Celine Dion please BJ." Van protests.

"Then I'm singing 9 to 5!" the blond replies.

"Whatever, go have fun." the group says to the blond and watches her dance her way to the stage.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

**TEXAS TAVERN  
****HOUSTON, TEXAS  
8:15pm**

Barbra Jean approaches the stage and runs up the stairs. She smiles at the DJ and says, "It's my turn…" He just smiles at her and watches her flip through the song list. She'd been wanting to sing Celine Dion but couldn't decide between two songs. She then looked at some Patty Loveless stuff and found a song that she'd hadn't heard in a while.

The DJ puts the CD in the player and Barbra Jean steps up to the microphone, "Hey guys…" she smiles, "I haven't sang this song since forever ago, but I thought I'd give it a shot, it's Blame it On Your Heart by Patty Loveless."

Reba's eyes widen as the woman announces the song and glances at her ex husband. Before they can say anything, the music starts and they hear the blonds' not so great singing,

_You've got a thing or two to learn about me baby  
_'_Cause I ain't taking it no more and I don't mean maybe  
__You don't know right from wrong  
__Well the love we had is gone  
__So blame it on your lying, cheating, cold deadbeating,  
__Two timing, double dealing  
__Mean mistreating, lovin heart_

_Well all I wanted was to be your one and only  
__And all I got from you was being lonely  
__Now that dream is laid to rest  
_'_Cause you have failed the test  
__Hey blame it on your lying, cheating, cold deadbeating,  
__Two timing, double dealing  
__Mean mistreating, loving heart_

_Are you headed for a heartache, oh yeah  
__Gonna get a bad break, oh yeah  
__You made a bad mistake, oh yeah  
__Well you're never gonna find another love like mine_

_Someone's gonna do like you've done me honey  
__And when she does you like she'll do you, it ain't funny  
__You need some sympathy  
__But don't be calling me  
__Hey blame it on your lying, cheating, cold deadbeating  
__Two timing, double dealing  
__Mean mistreating, loving heart_

_Are you headed for a heartache, oh yeah  
__Gonna get a bad break, oh yeah  
__You made a bad mistake, oh yeah  
__Well you're never gonna find another love like mine_

_Someone's gonna do like you've done me honey  
__And when she does you like she'll do you, it ain't funny  
__You need some sympathy  
__But don't be calling me  
__Hey blame it on your lying, cheating, cold deadbeating  
__Two timing, double dealing  
__Mean mistreating, loving heart_

_Hey blame it on your lying, cheating, cold deadbeating  
__Two timing, double dealing  
__Mean mistreating, loving heart_

Barbra Jean puts the microphone back on the stand as the song ends and smiles at Reba and Brock. Reba looks at Lori Ann and whispers, "Why the heck did she sing that song? I thought she was gonna sing 9 to 5."

"I have no idea" the woman replies as the blond approaches the group.

"What'd ya think?"

"Great…" Reba lies.

"I thought you were gonna sing 9 to 5 or something Celine Dion…" Van adds.

"Nah. I changed my mind…" Barbra Jean answers.

"You only have forty minutes left to sing if you want to enter the contest, the results will be announced at nine fifteen." the DJ announces to the crowd.

"Whoopee, like I care…" Reba sarcastically says.

"Red! This whole us coming here thing was so you could win this baby and record your own stuff instead of singing karaoke in your living room all day." Barbra Jean replies.

"So you did set me up!"

"Sort of…." Lori Ann smiles.

"So Brock's here with friends, BJ, Van and Cheyenne came together and it just kinda happened…" the woman asks.

"Yep. I called Brock's friends from the office and convinced them to take him here, and told them what song he needed to sing, and then I called Lori Ann and convinced her to bring you here…" Cheyenne explains.

Barbra Jean looks at the younger blond and rolls her eyes. "It was my idea!! We want you to be happy again."

"Thanks guys… I guess. We'll just have to wait and see how this whole thing turns out. I'm freaking out" the redheaded woman says.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it!! I've been forgetting to mention that I don't own any of the music used in this story… In chapter one, Brock's song was 18 Days by Saving Abel, in chapter two, Reba's song was Didn't You Know How Much I Loved You by Kellie Pickler and in this chapter, Barbra Jean's song is Blame it on Your Heart by Patty Loveless. My wireless is messed up on my laptop so I'm writing this on my desktop and school has started… so updates will be less frequent. **


	4. And The Winner Is

**A Wild Karaoke Night**

**A/N: this story will consist of several different songs. Reba and Lori Ann are at a bar on karaoke night but little do they know some of their closest friends are there too. If you've read Kyra's Secrets, or are planning to read it, you might want to read this first, because it kind of explains some things that happen in the other story, kind of like a prologue. This was originally going to be a one shot song-fic, but I had this idea and thought it'd be a good explanation of some of the stuff in Kyra's Secrets.**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:  
**"So you did set me up!"

"Sort of…." Lori Ann smiles.

"So Brock's here with friends, BJ, Van and Cheyenne came together and it just kinda happened…" the woman asks.

"Yep. I called Brock's friends from the office and convinced them to take him here, and told them what song he needed to sing, and then I called Lori Ann and convinced her to bring you here…" Cheyenne explains.

Barbra Jean looks at the younger blond and rolls her eyes. "It was my idea!! We want you to be happy again."

"Thanks guys… I guess. We'll just have to wait and see how this whole thing turns out. I'm freaking out" the redheaded woman says.

* * *

**TEXAS TAVERN  
8:25pm  
****HOUSTON, TEXAS**

The group orders drinks while they sit and listen for another half hour of drunk people trying to sing karaoke. Reba slips off to the car where she gets a guitar out of the trunk.

She quickly runs through a song she'd written a few weeks back, just incase she won, because the winner got to either sing an original, or another karaoke. She glanced down at her phone, that told her it was ten after nine, puts the guitar back in it's case, and walks back into the bar.

The redheaded woman approaches the group and nonchalantly sits down, trying to hide the giant guitar case.

"Mom, what's with the big black bag?" Cheyenne asks.

"Nothing." Reba replies.

"Is that your guitar Van got you for your birthday?" she asks.

"Maybe…"

"It is mom, it still has the red ribbon tied around it." the blond excitedly replies.

The DJ turns off the stereo and begins talking, "We have the results of tonight's karaoke contest, and remember, the winner gets to sing an original song they've written, or pick another karaoke song. They also get a recording contract with the Valory Music Company."

Reba anxiously drums her fingers on the table while Cheyenne squeezes her shoulder.

"In third place we have a Mr. Steve Johnson. In second place, we have a Ms. Lauren Waller. And the winner of this year's contest is…… Ms. Reba Hart!" the room erupts in applause as the spotlight follows the woman with a guitar in her hand to the stage.

"I want to thank my family and friends for setting me up for this. I didn't know this is what they were making me do tonight when my friend told me we were coming here. I knew about the contest, but at first I wasn't going to enter. I'm glad I did, and I'm also glad they made me put my guitar in the back seat." Reba says.

"Now, Ms. Hart, you can play a song you've written, or you can sing another one of our karaoke songs, but I'm guessing that since you have your guitar, you're going to play one of your own songs." the DJ tells her."Thanks. I'm going to play a song that I wrote a couple weeks back, called Consider Me Gone." the woman tells the crowd. The lights dim and a single spotlight falls on the redheaded woman, who is now sitting on a stool with the red acoustic guitar on her lap.

Every time I turn the conversation to something deeper than the weather  
I can feel you always shuttin' down  
when I need an explanation for the silence, you just tell me you don't wanna talk about it now  
what you're not saying is coming in loud and clear, we're at a crossroads here...

If I'm not the one thing you can't stand to loseIf I'm not that arrow to the heart of you  
If you don't get drunk on my kiss  
If you think you can do better than this then I guess we're done  
Let's not drag this on  
Consider me gone

With you I've always been wide open, like a window or an ocean.  
There is nothing I've ever tried to when you leave me not knowin' where you're goin'  
I start thinkin' that we're lookin', we're lookin' at goodbye  
how about a strong shot of honesty, don't you owe that to me...

If I'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose  
If I'm not that arrow to the heart of you  
If you don't get drunk on my kiss  
If you think you can do better than this then I guess we're done  
Let's not drag this on  
Consider me gone.

Consider me a memory  
Consider me the past  
Consider me a smile in an old photograph, someone who used to make you laugh  
If I'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose  
If I'm not that arrow to the heart of you  
Then I guess we're done, let's not drag this on  
Consider me gone  
Consider me gone  
Consider me gone  
Just consider me gone.

The last note fades and again, the crowd explodes into applause. Reba sits on the stool grinning from ear to ear as she looks into the crowd at her family and friends.

The DJ approaches her, "WOW. Again, so powerful and amazing. Reba will be awarded with a trip to Nashville to record an album, and her songs will be played in here, as well as on country radio.

The woman gets up, puts her guitar away and steps off the stage to talk to the representative from the record company. The man hands her the information about the trip, the plane tickets and congratulates her for winning. She then meets her family by the door of the bar, "Ya'll ready?"

"Yeah. Let's get home… I told the babysitter we'd be back by 10:30." Cheyenne replies.

"Alright, We'll just go in the cars we came in to make everything easier." the woman says.

"See you guys at home." the blond tells her mother and gets in the car.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Was it good?? Now that Reba's got her tickets to Nashville, who should she take with her? And what songs should she record? Pick anything Reba!!! Please Review.**


	5. Home

**A Wild Karaoke Night**

**A/N: This story will consist of several different songs. Reba and Lori Ann are at a bar on karaoke night but little do they know some of their closest friends are there too. If you've read Kyra's Secrets, or are planning to read it, you might want to read this first, because it kind of explains some things that happen in the other story, kind of like a prologue. This was originally going to be a one shot song-fic, but I had this idea and thought it'd be a good explanation of some of the stuff in Kyra's Secrets.**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

The woman gets up, puts her guitar away and steps off the stage to talk to the representative from the record company. The man hands her the information about the trip, the plane tickets and congratulates her for winning. She then meets her family by the door of the bar, "Ya'll ready?"

"Yeah. Let's get home… I told the babysitter we'd be back by 10:30." Cheyenne replies.

"Alright, We'll just go in the cars we came in to make everything easier." the woman says.

"See you guys at home." the blond tells her mother and gets in the car.

**HART RESIDENCE  
****10:23pm**

The two cars pull up at the house seconds after each other; Cheyenne, Van, and Barbra Jean get out of one and Reba & Brock out of the other. Reba grabs her guitar out of the trunk and the group walks towards the door.

Once they get into the house, Kyra is sitting on the couch reading a magazine, the baby sitter is on the chair next to the couch. "Hey…" the redheaded teen says to the group.

Brock pulls out his wallet to pay the baby sitter and then she leaves. "Sooo… how'd it go?" Kyra asks.

"I WON!" Reba excitedly says.

"Wait seriously? So you're going to Nashville…" Kyra asks.

"Yeah. I leave Wednesday and I'll be gone a week."

"What if they like you? And want to record your stuff?" the teen asks.

"Well, I'll probably have to go back, or stay longer. Hopefully that will happen Kyra, I've always wanted to do this." Reba replies.

"Oh, this is so excitin! Reba's gonna be on the radio!" Barbra Jean squeals and hugs her best friend.

"Cool it. Let's just take this one step at a time… I'm gonna be on the radio!" Reba squeals back.

Cheyenne and Van have gone upstairs to check on Elizabeth. "Where's Jake?" Brock asks.

"Sleeping." Kyra answers her father with the magazine still covering her face because she's trying to hide the fresh bruise on her face.

Barbra Jean smiles and sees Henry sleeping in the other chair in the living room, "Come on kiddo, let's go home." She says picking up the child.

Kyra still hasn't budged and Reba notices "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" she lies.

"Is it Troy? Did he do something to you?" the redheaded woman asks, concerned about her daughter.

Kyra really wants to tell, but for some reason she can't. "Nope. Just tired that's all. I'm gonna go to bed." she replies, gets up still looking at her magazine and walks up the stairs.

Brock comes back down the stairs after Kyra has gone up and Reba is sitting on the couch smiling. "Congrats…" he says and sits down.

"Thanks…" She smiles, "I'm worried about Kyra." she then says.

"Why?"

"She didn't move that magazine the entire time we were in the room. Something's up." Reba explains.

"Do you think she was hiding something from us?" he asks, "She probably got something pierced and doesn't want us to see it yet…"

"Nope. It's not that, she sounded scared out of her mind when I asked her what was wrong. If it were a piercing she wouldn't be terrified." the woman replies.

"Okay. Do you think it's that kid she likes…" Brock questions.

"Troy? Maybe… she hasn't talked about him lately."

"Let's just give her tonight because everybody's in a good mood right now and we'll talk in the morning." He says, "I should get going BJ's already taken Henry home."

"Goodnight Brock. You weren't that bad yourself…" She replies.

"Thanks Reba…" he says, hugs her and walks out the door.

**A/N: I know it's been super duper long, like 7 months since I've updated this story. But I haven't had time or any ideas. I know I've just opened some cans of worms with the Kyra thing but I don't know if I'm gonna go any where with it in this story because of Kyra's Secrets. PLEASE PLEASE review if you want more and you can also give me some ideas. Happy 4th**** of July.**


	6. Talking

A Wild Karaoke Night

**A/N: This story will consist of several different songs. Reba and Lori Ann are at a bar on karaoke night but little do they know some of their closest friends are there too. If you've read Kyra's Secrets, or are planning to read it, you might want to read this first, because it kind of explains some things that happen in the other story, kind of like a prologue. This was originally going to be a one shot song-fic, but I had this idea and thought it'd be a good explanation of some of the stuff in Kyra's Secrets.**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Do you think she was hiding something from us?" he asks, "She probably got something pierced and doesn't want us to see it yet…"

"Nope. It's not that, she sounded scared out of her mind when I asked her what was wrong. If it were a piercing she wouldn't be terrified." the woman replies.

"Okay. Do you think it's that kid she likes…" Brock questions.

"Troy? Maybe… she hasn't talked about him lately."

"Let's just give her tonight because everybody's in a good mood right now and we'll talk in the morning." He says, "I should get going BJ's already taken Henry home."

"Goodnight Brock. You weren't that bad yourself…" She replies.

"Thanks Reba…" he says, hugs her and walks out the door.

***REBA***

**THE NEXT MORNING  
HART RESIDENCE  
****8:30am**

Kyra gets up, looks in her mirror and sighs. Since it's Saturday, she doesn't have to see him today. She pulls on a dark blue hoodie and a pair of jeans, attempts to cover up the bruise she successfully hid with a magazine the night before with makeup.

The redheaded teen makes her way down stairs and into the kitchen to smell her mom making French toast. She quietly sits down at the table and brushes her hair in front of her face, trying to hide the bruise even more.

Reba comes to put the food on the table and sees her daughter hanging her head. "Kyra?"

The teen doesn't respond as she takes a piece of toast and sprinkles powdered sugar over the top. Van comes into the kitchen, "Wow Mrs. H! French toast, either you're in a really good mood because of last night or something bad has happened since then…"

She smiles and watches him sit down next to Kyra. "Let's go with the first option…" the woman replies.

"Cool…" Van smiles as he makes himself a plate.

Kyra finishes her toast and gets up without a word and walks back upstairs to her bedroom. When Reba hears the door close she sighs, "Van, I'm worried about her…"

"She was too quiet…" he agrees.

"Yeah. I think it's that Troy kid that she likes, but for the last few weeks she hasn't said a word about him. I think he's done something to her…" the woman explains.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think I saw a bruise on her face when she stood up. Unless it was a shadow from her hoodie. And for some odd reason, it kinda looked like a hand…" the man replies.

"Oh god! He hit my baby…" Reba exclaims, running up the stairs.

Cheyenne walks into the kitchen, "What'd you say to her?"

"I told her something about Kyra maybe having a bruise the shape of a hand on her face…" Van replies as Cheyenne grabs a piece of toast.

"You idiot. She's really happy about last night's competition, and now she's gonna have to worry about Kyra being hurt…" Cheyenne says, smacking her husband upside the head.

"I care… is that a bad thing?" he asks.

"Maybe not. I just hope she's okay though." the blond woman replies and sits down.

**KYRA'S ROOM  
****30 MINUTES LATER**

Reba walks into her daughter's room, turns the volume down on the stereo and finds Kyra in the bathroom, touching up makeup on her face.

"you're fine honey…" she says.

"Huh? Mom! Why'd you turn down my music?" she asks.

"Elizabeth's still sleepin. And I need to talk to you…" the redheaded woman replies.

"About what?" the teenager pouts.

"Come sit down honey, this might take a while.." she says.

"But I have school…"

"Well, we can talk in the car too.." Reba answers.

"What do you want?" Kyra asks.

"How are things with you and Troy? You haven't said much lately…"

"everything's fine mom, now if we can go so I'm not late…"

"honey, we have twenty minutes before we need to leave, talk to me…" Reba explains.

"it's fine mom. Everything's great, in fact, we're going to the movies tonight." She says.

"Be careful okay. Sweetie, can I help you even out your makeup?" the woman asks.

"How bad does it look? I think it's fine…"

"one side is a little bit thicker than the other, all I'm gonna do is even up the color…" she asks, trying to hint at the fact she's noticed the bruise on Kyra's face.

"You don't have to. I'm gonna be late…" she replies.

"I promise your not. It's okay, just let me help…"

"I just remembered I have a few math problems to finish, so if I can do those it would be great…" Kyra says, trying to avoid the situation.

"Alright, fine. But just take another look at your makeup okay, try to even it up…." Reba explains, squeezing her shoulder.

Kyra sighs, knowing she's been caught. Her phone beeps with a text from Troy reminding her of their date at the movies that night. She replies telling him she's excited and will be ready at 6:30.

She quickly touches up her makeup and grabs her book bag to meet Reba downstairs so they can leave for school.

**A/N: Wow, okay. It's been a year, don't kill me. I've been writing other stories and it's hard to come up for new ideas when a show has been cancelled. But if you wanna read some of my more recently updated/new stuff feel free to do so. If you're still reading, please leave a review! **


End file.
